


Mended

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: She wasn’t supposed to survive. Neither was he. But they have, and now they both must figure out where they stand.





	Mended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346392) by Spectral-Musette. 



He won’t set her down. She’s practically gone, her eyes closed, her last statement said, but it always takes a little longer than that for someone’s spirit to truly flee.

And he can’t let go of her. Not now. Not when she’s still there- just a little bit.

He doesn’t look up at Maul as he speaks, too busy brushing her hair back out of her face. He know she doesn’t care. She’s too far gone for that. He also knows he can’t save her. Even if she got medical care within the next hour it would be touch and go, and he’s got no plan, no escape route, and no ship, let alone medical supplies.

He barely feels the Death Watch soldiers pull him back, suffocated as he is by the weight of reality, but he feels it when they try to take her from his arms. He’s ashamed to admit he panics, just a bit, the thought of missing her last moments when he already missed so many too much to bear.

Maul chuckles as his fear enters the Force, and waves away the soldier about to smack him across the face for defiance.

“Let him have the body. There is nothing he can do with it besides cause himself more misery.”

So he stands, clutching her close to him, and, oh, how long he yearned to do that, and how much he wished this had never happened. He follows the Death Watch as they lead him from the room.

As they walk, he tries desperately to think of a way out. But he can find nothing- or at least, nothing that wouldn’t take too long. The soldiers force him to his knees as they near a lift, an awkward position with her in his arms, but he’s not about to let go.

That’s when the Nite Owls come. They fight with the Death Watch, and Obi-Wan despairs on her behalf about Mandalorians fighting Mandalorians again. He’s unable to do much to aid them, encumbered as he is, but they don’t seem to care. Finally, the Nite Owls win, and two of them rush to him.

The female one allows the boy to go first, and he whips off his helmet to reveal a reddish-blond boy about 17 or 18. He peers down at Satine worriedly.

“Aunt Satine?” He mumbles. The woman behind him puts a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

“We have to get her out of here.” She says, keeping her helmet on. The boy nods, determined, and commandeers a speeder for Obi-Wan and Satine, seeing as they clearly can’t use the jet packs.

They move through Mandalore, and every second, Obi-Wan feels her fleeing. She’s not going to last long, and he doesn’t have much faith they will save her. Oh, but there is a spark of it.

They reach the space docks, and the woman runs them through the ships docked there until she reaches a standard freighter.

“I can’t spare you anything better. But it has a medical bay. Get her to the Republic. Make her tell them what happened here. Or tell them yourself.”

“She won’t like that.” Obi-Wan cautions, ignoring the frankly ridiculous notion he could tell her what to do. The woman chuckles.

“Oh, I know. Do it anyway. She’d like Mandalore destroyed less.”

The boy, Satine’s nephew, presses a comm link into Obi-Wan’s hands.

“That’s risky, Korkie.” The woman says.

“Yeah, and it’s my comm link so my risk to take.” He turns to Obi-Wan. “Contact me sparingly, but please. I need to know, one way or the other.” Obi-Wan nods. He can understand that.

He heads into the freighter, turning to look at the woman as he goes.

“You’re Satine’s sister.” He says. “I’m sorry.”

“She’s not dead yet. Save your condolences for when she is.”

He nods at the two and heads into the ship.

-

He runs to the medbay as soon as the doors are closed, throwing her in a stasis unit and activating it. Then he heads for the cockpit, carefully directing it out of Mandalorian space.

After that, he buries his head in his hands. He doesn’t know how he’s managed all that, when every time he stops to think, it feels like he can’t breathe. He supposed it’s because he hasn’t been stopping too often.

The thought of her death- it’s terrifying. He grasps for the Force, releasing as much of it as he can, and it helps, but not enough. The thought of her death still makes him want to lie down next to her and join her.

And he knows, rationally, that’s a terrible choice. The war is still going on, the galaxy needs him, and also does Anakin. But that doesn’t stop the feeling that he should have done anything required to stop Maul from killing her.

Well, okay, not everything. There are boundaries he won’t cross, not even for her, and she wouldn’t want him to cross those boundaries anyway. But anything up to that point.

He doesn’t believe this will do anything. Her injuries are so severe. But he has to try. He doesn’t know what he will do when she inevitably passes. He doesn’t want to think about it. He’s afraid it will be something he can’t come back from. And honestly, without her, he’s not sure he’ll want to.

-

When he arrives at Coruscant, he explains as much as he can to Traffic Control, and luckily, they’re used to the Jedi pulling stunts, and just directs him to the hospital landing grounds.

He goes to the stasis unit, pressing the button to release it from the wall, and brings it down to the entrance of the ship. He is met immediately by a team of medical experts, clamoring loudly. They rarely have a chance to work on lightsaber wounds, which are notoriously tricky, but they’ve experienced this once or twice before, on a lesser scale. They will likely also call in a few Jedi Healers to consult, soon enough.

And Obi-Wan is left to direct the ship to the Jedi docking yards and prepare to face the music.

-

He finds Anakin waiting for him when he docks the ship.

“Obi-Wan! Where’s my ship?” Anakin demands, not seeming too upset, but mildly concerned. That turns to massively when Obi-Wan just stares at him for a long moment.

“I’m sorry, Anakin. I’ll pay you back for it, somehow.” He mutters finally. Anakin frowns at him.

“Obi-Wan? What’s going on? What’s this armor?” His brow furrows as Obi-Wan just turns and walks toward the Temple.

“Where were you?” Anakin asks, before taking a guess. “Mandalore? Did something happen there?”

Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to broadcast an image of Satine’s broken body, but he can’t hide the grief that pours through him. Oh, he could probably hide it from most Jedi, but not Anakin, not with their bond.

Anakin gets a horrified expression, and he runs forward to grab Obi-Wan by the shoulders.

“What happened? Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry!”

“She’s not dead- not yet.” Obi-Wan is stunned when his voice cracks on the words, and Anakin seems equally surprised, for all that he was ready to comfort him.

“But?” Anakin asks, leadingly.

“But there’s not much hope. Maul- he…” he trails off as Anakin growls.

“Maul? He did this?” He demands. Obi-Wan just nods.

“What are you going to do?” Anakin asks.

“I am going to report to the Council.” Obi-Wan says, trying not to convey that as soon as that’s done, he’s heading back to the hospital to pray to the Force for a miracle.


End file.
